the_random_show_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristijan Matijević
Kristijan Matijević is a 13-year old young boy who's constantly bullied. He's too afraid to stand up for himself in the past. When Kristijan thrived, he gotten so far as to fight for Pocketville alongside his friends. He has a relationship with Kate, although sometimes Liam thinks he's flirting when he's actually not. He's half a head taller than Kate. He's also one foot and half a head taller than Liam. He has a starship named [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. It frequently helps him a lot when the enemies strike which isn't that much often nowadays. Recently, he rekindled with Kate and also got a crush on the new student Penny Fitzgerald. Personality Kristijan is smart and brave, and sometimes rough when he needs to be, but he's usually gentle in nature. He has an active role of popularity among his friends and he helps them when they have a problem. By far, he's had his fair share of adventures and combats, but it always gets him somehow when he's not expecting it. But he's prepared for anything. He fights against a bully at his school who's name is Vito Reščić. Reščić is the enemy who Kristijan often combats. Reščić will do anything to get rid of Kristijan and watch him suffer. But Kristijan knows his way around him and disables him right in the act. Kristijan is capable of understanding animals without any jewel or translator, which is his greatest secret, and he is capable of warp speed, able to travel to warp 9.975, as much as the maximum warp factor of Voyager. He has a pet panda which is called, you guessed it pretty much, Panda. He is a sports lover, he shot 4-5 goals in his known matches in soccer against his classmates, can shoot awesome baskets and threes at basketball etc. He's great in class and sports, always greeted by the professors and teachers. He's been the president of the school council three times in a row. This shows that he has a very active life in school as well. Likes * Voyager * His friends * His excellence in almost everything * Kate * Penny * Sally * Playing with Panda * Playing video games like Trackmania, Need for Speed, Sonic and FIFA * Sports * Adventures Dislikes * Reščić * Enemies * When his disability sometimes unexpectedly pops up * Other kids laughing at him about it Romance He has a big crush on Kate, and he has shown it many times. Kate likes him, but she also likes Liam X. Because of this Kristijan and Liam can very rarely become love rivals. But Kristijan has an immense love-rivalry with Reščić, who also concentrated on Kate, up to the point where he steals her. When he sometimes sees Kristijan with Kate, Liam thinks he's flirting with her, but he's not really. Recently in the latest months of 2014, he rekindled with Kate, and the new student Penny shared the 1st place with Kate. It's not sure who Kristijan loves more; Kate or Penny? Well, that will stay a mystery. Also, his crush on Sally got smaller. Reščić also has set his sights on Penny the moment she came, which means that the love rivalry between the two arch enemies has expanded on Penny as well. Relationships Kate Kristijan has a big crush on Kate, and he has shown his feelings for her on many occasions. He has an immense love-rivalry with Vito Reščić and a very rare one with Liam. She has also shown his feelings for him, but also for Liam, too. Liam sometimes thinks that Kristijan's flirting with her but he isn't. Panda Kristijan and Panda are more than a pet and owner but best friends, much like Kate and Magic. Kristijan got him for his 5th birthday and from the first day that Reščić had Kristijan humiliated, they've been battling him. He and Panda mostly play in their free time, either it be video games or sports. Liam X Kristijan and Liam are best friends. They do many cool stuff together like Kristijan does with Panda. Because they both like Kate, they sometimes very rarely come to a love-rivalry between one another. They've been cooperating against Reščić and Santi X on numerous occassions and have done well in defeating them. Sally Acorn Sally is Kristijan's second love interests. She usually is aside Kristijan when it comes to fighting Reščić. She is more active as Kristijan's love interest than Kate but Kate sometimes takes that role. Kristijan and Sally are in-seperable no matter what. Classic/Buddypoke Kristijan Classic/Buddypoke Kristijan is a version of Kristijan which was caused by an universe altering accident, a while ago before he and his friends met Sally Acorn. Prime Kristijan used to look like this until an similar accident happened a while later after Sally joined, bringing him back to normal and also altering Sally's overall appearance. The both had met each other when something had fused their worlds together and also they had to unite forces to take out Reščić from both his and Classic Kristijan's timeline. Classic Kristijan's time is same as the prime Kristijan's is, but in Classic Kristijan's timeline, the second accident never happened, which had split the same timeline in two, making Kristijan's past Buddypoke self to stay like that forever. Due to this, the original Kristijan is sometimes referred to as "Modern Kristijan." Quotes * 'Holy Haulie Aqua!' * 'What the H?' * 'I smell danger.' * 'I came here to end you,Reščić,and if you think you can stop me,well you can't!' * 'So.Looks like wrestling day came here.' * 'Sorry,i'd like to stay in chat but i'm on a tight schedule.' Category:Fanon Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Puppy in my pocket